Floormaster
Floormasters are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Floormasters, similar to Wallmasters, are enemies shaped like disembodied hands, or sometimes, arms, that stalk the floors of various dungeons. Floormasters can grab Link and throw him around to damage him. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Floormasters resemble zombified hands with clawlike fingernails. When a Floormaster has taken enough damage, it will separate into three smaller Floormasters. They must be destroyed before they unite, which will form another normal sized Floormaster. If a smaller Floormaster manages to grab Link after two are destroyed, it sucks magic power out of Link to grow into a normal sized Floormaster. The Spin Attack or Din's Fire is especially useful as mini-Floormasters tend to blindly run into Link after retreating. The Floormaster can turn green for a short while, making it impervious to Link's attacks. Link will need to stay away from it until it goes back to its normal color, or defend himself with the shield. Some Floormasters are invisible, so the Lens of Truth is needed to see them, disabling the use of the Spin Attack or Din's Fire. Also as Floormasters can not go up even slight bumps standing slightly above them shooting arrows is very effective in some locations. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask One lone Floormaster, identical to those from Ocarina of Time, can be found in the Ancient Castle of Ikana. Its weakness is sunlight and it will be defeated upon contact with light. The Mirror Shield can reflect sunlight onto the Floormaster, easily defeating it. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Floormasters are depicted as blue hands that rise out of the ground and hover across the floor in various dungeons. If a floormaster grabs Link, it will pull him down, taking him back to the beginning of dungeon. In any given room, only four floormasters will appear. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Floormasters resemble black hands covered in a violet glow. They appear out of small holes in the floors of the Earth Temple and Wind Temple, while another can be found in the Forsaken Fortress. However, these holes are different - they move, wiggle, and perpetually suck inward similar to a black hole. Their personality according to their figurine is surprisingly lonely. A Floormaster's attack in this game is very similar to the Wallmaster's attack in other games. They will try to grab Link and take him to a previous room, this will also happen to a partner accompanying Link. However, the Floormaster's hole can be seen before it attacks. They can also pick up nearby objects and throw them at Link. If Link is holding a lit bomb, the Floormasters won't attack; however, if the bomb is dropped, the Floormaster will quickly grab it and throw it at him. If the Floormaster in the Forsaken Fortress grabs Link, it will transport him into the Fortress jail, much like the Moblins do the first time if they see Link. While Link is using the "Command Melody" to control them, Medli and Makar are also vulenrable to the attacks of Floormasters. While Medli can complete the Earth Temple untouched, Makar must be kidnapped in order to progress inside the Wind Temple. If Medli is caught, she is sent to a cage above the entrance to the room with the giant sun. When Makar is caught, he is trapped behind a giant, hookshottable stone. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Floormasters are similar in appearance to those in Wind Waker. They appear in the Lost Woods, and if they grab Link, he is sucked into the Dark World. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Floormaster look and act similarly to Wallmasters, in that they bring Link back to the start of the dungeon if he is grabbed by one. See also *Wallmaster Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies